Mega Man X2
by Mohammed Rastapopolous
Summary: Over a year after Wily's last defeat in Mega Man X, Wily returns with his some of old and new robots (X's opponents). Then Mega Man X along with his hero comrades must confront against those robots.
1. Rise of three X opponents

**Characters on Mega Man's side**

Nick Fury, Mega Man X, Sigma, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

**Characters on Wily's side**

Dr Wily, Bass, Treble, Proto Man, Vile, Zero, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Serges, Violen, Agile, Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0, Wheel Gator, Bubble Crab, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Overdrive Ostrich, Wire Sponge, Bar Wayings, Cannon Drivers, Rideloid-Gs, Magna Quartz, Pararoid S-38s, Raider Killer and Sea Canthller

**Notification**

Instead of calling those antagonist robots for "Mavericks", they are called for the "Primitive Decepticons". It's likely to be same as calling Pelycosaurs for the 'Primitive' Synapsids/Repto-mammals, and Therapsids for the official Repto-mammals.

**Mega Man X2: Rise of three X opponents**** (earliest 1st October 2078) (Over a year after Wily's last defeat in the last event of Mega Man X1)**

It has been more than a year since Wily's defeat in the last event of Mega Man X1. A group of Primitive Decepticons was located in an abandoned production factory. A new Primitive Decepticons uprising begins to develop under a group of them that identify themselves as the Anti X-group, and X is faced with a new wave of Primitive Decepticons. Professor X and Nick Fury tells Mega Man X that he has no choice and must once again stop the chaos that was developing. This time Mega Man X along with Sigma and his hero comrades must confront against those new robots.

When the heroes returns back to Metropolis, Mega Man X first defeats a Cannon Driver, then along with Invisible Woman and Spider-Man together defeats three first Bar Wayings. Then Mega Man X along with rest of the heroes confronts and defeats Gigantic Mechaniloid CF-0. After failing to capture Mega Man X to Wily and Zero, Serges, Violen and Agile have plans for taking Mega Man X to their prison.

Few hours later, Mega Man X first defeats Wire Sponge. After defeating Wire Sponge, Mega Man X himself defeats a Bar Waying, then along with Supergirl and Ice Guy defeating Flame Stag.

However, later, those heroes defeats at least three of all Rideloid-Gs and a Cannon Driver. Then Sigma and Mega Man X defeats Wheel Gator.

After defeating Wheel Gator, Supergirl and Iron Man defeats Magna Quartz, then Mega Man X and Angel defeats Crystal Snail.

After defeating Crystal Snail, Mega Man X defeats Overdrive Ostrich. Then Mega Man X, Invisible Woman and Ice Guy defeats two Pararoid S-38s and a Cannon Driver, then defeating Morph Moth.

Later, Iron Man and War Machine defeats a Sea Canthller robot, while Mega Man X defeats Bubble Crab. After defeating the mini-boss and the robot master, Supergirl defeats Raider Killer and Mega Man X defeats Magna Centipede. Then those heroes the Supervillains, in last also defeating Serges, Violen and Agile.

After defeating Serges, Violen and Agile, those heroes goes back to their league's home.

_To be continued..._


	2. Fall of those three X opponents

**Characters on Mega Man's side**

Nick Fury, Mega Man X, Sigma, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

**Characters on Wily's side**

Dr Wily, Bass, Treble, Proto Man, Vile, Zero, Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Bane, Serges, Violen, Agile, Wheel Gator, Bubble Crab, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Overdrive Ostrich, Wire Sponge and a Cannon Driver

**Mega Man X2: Rise of three X opponents (earliest 4th October 2078) (few days after Wily's last defeat in the previous event of Mega Man X2)**

Only few days later, X-opponents threatens "The Justice of Superhumans" ever again, led by a mini-boss and them. Then this time the heroes returns to stop those antagonists. However, Violen is the first one who defeats by those heroes. But after defeating Violen, they defeats a Cannon Driver and Serges. Later they defeats Agile.

After defeating X-opponents and a Cannon Driver, Mega Man X and Sigma have to confront Vile, Proto Man and Bass again. Then all of those heroes defeats the robot masters; Wheel Gator, Bubble Crab, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Overdrive Ostrich and Wire Sponge again. Then they're defeating Callisto, Pyro, Magneto, Lady Deathstrike, Dr. Doom, Electro, Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus and Bane. In last Wily orders Zero to scare away the heroes, which forces Sigma to fight against Zero. Sigma fights against Zero, then defeating him. A moment later, Dr. Wily, Zero, those supervillains and his other robots gives up.

After Wily gives up, the heroes returns back to their league's home.

Mega Man X2; THE END


End file.
